1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 2-acyloxypyrrolin-4-ones, to a plurality of processes for their preparation and to their use as pesticides and/or herbicides. The invention also provides selective herbicidal compositions comprising, firstly, the 2-acyloxypyrrolin-4-ones and, secondly, a crop plant compatibility-improving compound.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention furthermore relates to the boosting of the action of crop protection compositions comprising, in particular, 2-acyloxypyrrolin-4-ones, through the addition of ammonium salts or phosphonium salts and optionally penetrants, to the corresponding compositions, to processes for producing them and to their application in crop protection as insecticides and/or acaricides and/or nematicides and/or for preventing unwanted plant growth.
3-Acylpyrrolidine-2,4-diones have already been described as having pharmaceutical properties (S. Suzuki et al. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 15 1120 (1967)). Furthermore, N-phenylpyrrolidine-2,4-diones have been synthesized by R. Schmierer and H. Mildenberger (Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1985, 1095). A biological activity of these compounds has not been described.
EP-A-0 262 399 and GB-A-2 266 888 disclose compounds of a similar structure (3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-diones) of which, however, no herbicidal, insecticidal or acaricidal activity has become known. Unsubstituted bicyclic 3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-355 599, EP-A-415 211 and JP-A-12-053 670) and substituted monocyclic 3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-377 893, EP-A-442 077 and WO 10/066,780) are known to have herbicidal, insecticidal or acaridical activity.
Additionally known are polycyclic 3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-442 073) and 1H-arylpyrrolidinedione derivatives (EP-A-456 063, EP-A-521 334, EP-A-596 298, EP-A-613 884, EP-A-613 885, WO 95/01 971, WO 95/26 954, WO 95/20 572, EP-A-0 668 267, WO 96/25 395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/36 868, WO 97/43275, WO 98/05638, WO 98/06721, WO 98/25928, WO 99/24437, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/23354, WO 01/74770, WO 03/013249, WO 03/062244, WO 2004/007448, WO 2004/024 688, WO 04/065366, WO 04/080962, WO 04/111042, WO 05/044791, WO 05/044796, WO 05/048710, WO 05/049569, WO 05/066125, WO 05/092897, WO 06/000355, WO 06/029799, WO 06/056281, WO 06/056282, WO 06/089633, WO 07/048,545, DEA 102 00505 9892, WO 07/073,856, WO 07/096,058, WO 07/121,868, WO 07/140,881, WO 08/067,873, WO 08/067,910, WO 08/067,911, WO 08/138,551, WO 09/015,801, WO 09/039,975, WO 09/049,851, WO 09/115,262, WO 10/052,161, WO 10/102,758, WO 10/063,378, WO 10/063,670, WO 11/098,440, WO 11/098,443, WO 11/067,135, WO 11/067,240). Furthermore known are ketal-substituted 1H-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-diones from WO 99/16748 and (spiro)-ketal-substituted N-alkoxyalkoxy-substituted arylpyrrolidinediones from JP-A-14 205 984 and Ito M. et. al., Bioscience, Biotechnology and Biochemistry 67, 1230-1238, (2003). The addition of safeners to ketoenols is also known in principle from WO 03/013249. Moreover, WO 06/024411 discloses herbicidal compositions comprising ketoenols.
Pharmaceutical action has hitherto been disclosed in WO 2011/098433, DE-A-102010008642, DE-A-102010008643 and DE application number 102010008640.
Also known are biphenyl-substituted 1H-pyrrolidinedione derivatives having fungicidal action (WO 03/059065).
However, the activity and the activity spectrum of these compounds are, in particular at low application rates and concentrations, not always entirely satisfactory. Furthermore, the plant compatibility of these compounds with respect to the crop plants is not always sufficient. Moreover, the toxicological properties and/or environmental properties of these compounds are not always entirely satisfactory.